There is an increasing demand for vehicles that have the capability to communicate with remote devices wirelessly. Wireless data links, such as radio frequency (RF) data links, may be employed to communicate information between the vehicle and the remote device. One example of a wireless data link between the vehicle and a remote device is a telematics system such as, for example, OnStar®.
Sometimes issues may occur if the data link between the vehicle and the remote device is not secure, as most users do not want personal data to be sent over an unsecure network. Moreover, even if a secure data link is available, sometimes users do not have the knowledge, or are not confident in their ability, to set up a secure network. Also, some users may pick a password or passcode that is relatively easy to predict by someone who is trying to obtain unauthorized access to the secure network. For example, some users tend to pick passwords such as their birth date, their spouse's name, or relatively common passcodes such as the numeric string “1234”. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless data link between a vehicle and a remote device that provides enhanced security.